Conventional golf balls can be divided into two general types or groups: two-piece balls or wound balls (also known as three-piece balls). The difference in play characteristics resulting from these different types of constructions can be quite significant.
Balls having a two-piece construction are generally most popular with the average recreational golfer because they provide a very durable ball while also providing maximum distance. Two-piece balls are made with a single solid core, usually made of a crosslinked rubber, which is encased by a cover material. Typically the solid core is made of polybutadiene which is chemically crosslinked with zinc diacrylate and/or similar crosslinking agents and is covered by a tough, cut-proof blended cover. The cover is generally a material such as SURLYN.RTM., which is a trademark for an ionomer resin produced by DuPont. The combination of the core and cover materials provide a "hard" ball that is virtually indestructible by golfers. Further, such a combination imparts a high initial velocity to the ball which results in improved distance. Because these materials are very rigid, two-piece balls have a hard "feel" when struck with a club. Likewise, due to their hardness, these balls have a relatively low spin rate which provides greater distance.
A number of polymers, such as polybutadiene, natural rubber, styrene butadiene, and isoprene, are commonly used in fabricating golf ball cores. Today, golf ball cores are predominantly made of polybutadiene. Moreover, in order to obtain the desired physical properties for golf balls, manufacturers have added cross-linking agents, such as metallic salts of an unsaturated carboxylic acid. The amount of cross-linking agent added is typically about 20 to 50 parts per hundred parts of polybutadiene. Most commonly, zinc diacrylate or zinc dimethacrylate are used for this purpose. Of these two cross-linkers, zinc diacrylate has been found to produce golf balls with greater initial velocity than zinc dimethacrylate.
Typically, about 5 to 50 pph (parts per hundred) of zinc oxide (ZnO) is also added to the composition. This material serves as both a filler and an activation agent for the zinc diacrylate/peroxide cure system. The zinc diacrylate/peroxide cure system, which is well known to those of ordinary skill in this art, cross-links the polybutadiene during the core molding process. The high specific gravity of zinc oxide (5.57) can serve the dual purposes of adjusting the weight of the golf ball, in addition to acting as an activation agent.
At the present time, the wound ball remains the preferred ball of the more advanced players due to its spin and feel characteristics. Wound balls typically have either a solid rubber or liquid center core around which many yards of a stretched elastic thread or yarn are wound. The wound core is then covered with a durable cover material such as a SURLYN.RTM. or similar material or a softer cover such as Balata or polyurethane. Wound balls are generally softer and provide more spin, which enables a skilled golfer to have more control over the ball's flight and final position. Particularly, with approach shots onto the green, the high spin rate of soft, wound balls enables the golfer to stop the ball very near its landing position.